This invention relates generally to an endgate for a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to an endgate and hinge assembly that allows the endgate to swing alternately about a lateral axis and an upright axis.
The tailgate at the back of a wagon, truck, or station wagon is usually hinged along a lateral axis at the bottom of the tailgate to pivot downward for convenience in loading or unloading cargo. A door at the back of a vehicle hinged along a lateral axis at the top of the door to open upward is often referred to as a hatch or lift gate.
In certain cases it is helpful and preferred that the vehicle has an endgate that can swing like a door about a vertical axis to facilitate access to the cargo area.
A more recent need exists in the automotive industry for a hinge assembly that supports an endgate such that the gate can swing both upward and downward about a horizontal axis and like a door about a vertical axis at the option of the user. It is preferable for such hinges to be substantially identical, easily installed, occupy a small space and available at low cost.